sayap yang patah
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Aku mencintai Yuusuke, selamanya / untuk Aozora Hime-tan


sayap yang patah

.

.

Karena, sayap yang patah tak mungkin disembuhkan.

* * *

.

.

Untuk fujo yang rikues asupan :/ tapi mungkin ini hanya sekedar hints

* * *

.

.

.

Inspirasi datang dari Yabureta Hane - Takahashi Minami

.

.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Notifikasi serupa lonceng tampil. Perlahan jemarinya menggeser layar, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan.

 _'Kau sampai mana, Tsubaki?'_

Kereta yang membawanya perlahan melambat. Dirasakan kendaraan ini berhenti sempurna beberapa detik kemudian. Ia mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

 _'Aku baru saja sampai di stasiun.'_

Kirim.

Terdengar suara pemberangkatan kereta selanjutnya saat pintu kereta terbuka. Tsubaki hadir di antara orang-orang. Dilipatnya lagi ponsel model flip-nya, lalu disusupkan pada saku celana kain hitamnya. Dirapikan sedikit jas yang ia kenakan sembari melangkah keluar stasiun. Ia melambai pada sebuah taksi yang tengah melintas.

* * *

.

 **Shinohara Kenta**

.

* * *

Semua ini bermula ketika seminggu lalu sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah bata berbalut pita putih teronggok di kotak pos-nya.

Hari itu masih pagi, Tsubaki yang memang selalu mengecek kotak posnya untuk membaca koran, mendapati lipatan kabar bahagia.

 _ **'Sabtu, 11 November.**_

 _ **Fujisaki Yuusuke & Onizuka Hime'**_

Masih seminggu lagi. Lalu ada foto _pra wedding_ mereka sebagai pemanis. Saudara kembarnya terlihat begitu rapi dengan tuksedo putihnya. Begitu pula Himeko yang tampak manis dalam balutan busana pengantinnya. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam erat lawan main.

Tsubaki hanya diam saat membacanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari mimik wajahnya. Lalu membawa masuk undangan pernikahan itu bersama koran paginya.

.

.

Tsubaki mengamati pemandangan sekitar selama perjalanan menuju gereja. Gereja untuk melangsungkan pernikahan antara kakak kembarnya dan pasangannya ada di Osaka, bukan di Tokyo. Ia saja sampai harus naik shinkansen n700 agar menghemat waktu.

Ia berusaha mengingat alamat gereja yang tertera dalam undangan itu. Kalau tidak salah, di sebuah desa di pinggir kota.

Taksi yang membawanya menuju sebuah jalanan sepi, ke arah desa tempat pengantin kakaknya berasal.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesana. Tsubaki berpesan agar supir taksi menunggunya, untuk kembali ke kota. Tsubaki memberikan sejumlah uang terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

Pantofelnya bersuara tegas. Punggung tegapnya tercetak jelas. Tsubaki sesekali membenahi penampilannya. Dirapikan jas hitam juga dasi yang sedikit longgar.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melangkah memasuki gereja.

Disana ada banyak orang, rata-rata rekan sejawatnya dari Kaimei.

Ah, benar, semua berubah.

"Tsubaki-kun! Sebelah sini!" Mimorin datang menghampiri Tsubaki.

"Ah, halo." Tsubaki menyapa singkat.

"Tsubaki. Kukira kau tidak datang."

Tsubaki bergidik. Segera ia menoleh, mendapati Daisy telah berdiri di sampingnya -entah sejak kapan.

"D-Daisy! Jangan mengagetiku!" Tsubaki agak kesal.

"DOS." Kata Daisy sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ayo, acaranya mau mulai." Mimorin menarik lengan Tsubaki dan membawanya ke deret bangku pertama, di barisan depan.

Tsubaki hendak protes, namun sebelum sempat dilayangkan, ia termangu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 _Berada di barisan depan tidak selalu menyenangkan._

"Tsubaki, datang juga kau!" Bossun terkekeh mendapati saudara kembarnya. Tsubaki hanya memalingkan netra,

"Y-yah..aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

Dasar cowok _tsundere_.

Bossun menepuk pelan bahu mantan ketua osis Kaimei itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih ya, Tsubaki. Akane-san dan Rumi tidak datang karena pekerjaan, aku senang kau ada disini."

Tsubaki bagai disengat lebah rasanya saat melihat senyum lembut saudara kembarnya. Matanya membulat beberapa saat, sebelum kembali dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Selamat."

Kata itu terucap begitu saja sebelum Tsubaki berpikir. Bossun memeluknya, senang dan haru; karena satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia.

 _Keluarga aslinya._

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki tak menjawab, menikmati pelukan dari sang kakak. Kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Pemuda itu balas memeluk erat saudaranya.

"Semoga bahagia."

Tsubaki merasa kacau.

Tak lama kemudian, Bossun melepas pelukan karena panggilan pendeta. Ia menampilkan cengiran konyolnya,

"Kita adalah saudara, selamanya."

, dan berlari ke altar.

Tsubaki dan para undangan lain yang semenjak tadi berdiri menyaksikan acara sakral itu. Melihat bagaimana kedua insan bodoh itu menyatu dalam janji suci. Kini mereka terikat sehidup semati. Lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman singkat.

Bergantian para hadirin mengucapkan selamat dan bertepuk tangan.

Tapi, tidak dengan Tsubaki.

Ia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya memandang kosong.

Apakah ia, sedang bermimpi?

Tolong, bangunkan ia sekarang juga.

Ia menatap kedua sejoli itu sekali lagi, mereka tersenyum bahagia disana.

"Lempar!" Seru Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan sambil melempar sebuket bunga. Tanpa harus bergerak, buket itu jatuh dalam tangan Tsubaki.

["Curang kau, ulat merah!"]

"Iya! Diberikan pada adiknya sendiri!"

Tapi, bagaimana dengan hatinya?

"Kakkakakkak..."

"I-ini tidak seperti aku menginginkan bunga itu atau apa! Hmph!"

Suara-suara dalam gereja hilang, berganti khayalan sepihak dalam delusinya.

Apakah ini artinya ia tak bisa lagi sering menemui saudara kembarnya itu?

Apakah ini berarti ia tak bisa selangkah lebih dekat bersama kakaknya?

Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki hanya Bossun sekarang -yang mempunyai darah sama dengannya. Bagaimana Tsubaki menjelaskan perasaannya yang semrawut ini?

Saat pertama kali mengetahui Bossun adalah saudaranya, ia senang. Terlalu senang hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Meski masih menjadi rival kala SMA, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya melompat gembira.

Tapi, perlahan rasa sayang Tsubaki teralihkan.

Tsubaki awalnya tak mau percaya pada realita. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya menyangkal keinginan yang terlihat semu. Namun lama-lama hal itu semakin justru terasa makin nyata. Dan begitu ia mendapat jawaban, kakaknya telah berjalan jauh di depannya. Memupuskan asanya sebelum ia sempat berusaha.

"Semoga cepat dapat jodoh, Tsubaki!" Seru dan doa dari kakaknya dari altar.

Tsubaki balas tersenyum, sadar posisi. Meski ia tak ingin didoakan seperti itu.

Dalam semesta yang buana, dalam perputaran galaksi di angkasa, Tsubaki jatuh pada sebuah konklusi di hatinya;

.

 _'Aku mencintai Yuusuke ,selamanya.'_

 _._

 _._

 **TAMAT**

 _ **A/N**_ : spesiyhal buat **Aozora Hime-tan**. Maaf cuma bisa kasih hints karena saya hanya mantan fujo, hikseu. #kogitu

Eniwei, thanks buat yang udah baca.


End file.
